From That Moment
by r3diavolo89
Summary: No summary... Yewon. Wonsung. Siwon-Yesung... slight!Yunjae. Yunho-Jaejoong. GS!Jae. Pedo!Siwon
1. Prolog

**From That Moment**

 **YeWon fanfiction by r3diavolo89**

Rating: PG-13

Other Pairing: YunJae

Warning: 20 years old gap for Siwon and Yesung. Pedo!Siwon. GS!Jaejoong

..

..

..

Hari Senin. Sebuah awal baru yang penuh dengan ketidak bahagiaan. Terutama untuk seorang pria yang baru saja duduk dan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja kerjanya dan merutuk pelan.

"Ah sial!"

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dengan teratur dan tanpa perasaan. Ditambah lagi ada rasa mual di perutnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah mengeluarkan semua, sampai-sampai kerongkongannya terasa pahit.

Tak.

Dia merasakan ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja memukul kepalanya.

Siwon -pria itu- menoleh. Seperti yang ia duga, yang berdiri di belakangnya dan yang baru saja memukul kepalanya adalah Jung Yunho, teman baik dan rekanan kerja di firma hukumnya.

Karena kepalanya terlalu ngilu, Siwon bahkan tidak menyadari ada yang memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Jangan memukul orang sembarangan, Yun. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah," erangnya kesal.

Yunho mendengus mendengarnya, "Pengacara Choi, kau benar-benar terlihat kacau! Minum ini-" Yunho melemparkan sebotol obat pereda sakit kepala ke arah Siwon.

Siwon dengan sigap menangkap botol kecil itu. "Aku bersyukur kau selalu punya benda semacam ini. Thanks," Lalu berdiri menuju dispenser air yang terletak dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Mengingat kebiasaanmu yang selalu minum sampai mabuk, seharusnya kau menyimpan obat seperti itu juga." Yunho mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di kursi seberang meja kerja Siwon. "Jae selalu memastikan aku membawa obat sakit kepala, jadi berterima kasihlah padanya."

"Hum, aku akan menelponnya nanti." Siwon berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Ia memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Ah masih terasa sakit-" keluhnya.

Yunho hanya menggeleng melihatnya, "Dara bilang kau ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Shin jam 10 nanti. Jadi pastikan kau terlihat rapi dan pantas. Dia klien penting kita."

Lagi, Siwon mengerang, "Sial, aku lupa. Tahu begitu tadi malam aku tidak pergi minum dengan Sunny."

"Jadi tadi malam bersama dengan wanita?" Yunho melempar pertanyaan retoris sambil menggeleng.

"Menikahlah Siwon, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Tidak peduli wanita atau pria, asal dia bisa membuatmu nyaman dan sedikit mengendalikan kelakuanmu ini aku rasa tidak masalah. Kau semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Hampir setiap malam keluar dengan orang yang berbeda lalu berakhir dengan mabuk."

"Ini Korea Yun, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan pria disini. Tidak ada hukum yang menyetujuinya." Siwon mengusap rambutnya dengan satu tangan dan tertawa.

"Kau bisa pergi ke negara lain untuk itu. Yang penting temukan dulu 'orang itu'. Seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdebar dan membuatmu melihat banyak warna di dunia ini."

"Aku tidak terlalu berharap bisa menemukan orang semacam itu. Aku, Choi Siwon, seorang bi yang cenderung kearah gay. Usia 35 tahun dan sama sekali belum pernah merasakan indahnya cinta sejati." Lagi, Siwon tertawa. "Aku rasa tidak masalah, karena di usiaku yang sekarang aku mulai benar-benar yakin cinta sejati itu tidak ada. Aku berhenti memikirkan hal semacam itu sejak lama, Yun. Jadi aku hanya akan menikmati hidupku sekarang ini!"

Yunho menghela napas. "Terserahlah. Kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau mau mengajakku kencan?"

"Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu?" Yunho menatapnya datar. "Yesung baru saja lolos ujian masuk di SMA Moonshae, karena itu sekolah favorit, jadi dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk itu. Karena itu, untuk merayakannya Jae ingin membuat makan malam yang mewah hari ini. Dia bertanya padaku 'apa Siwon bisa datang dan makan malam bersama? Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir Siwon kemari, mungkin sejak Yesung kelas 6 SD?' kira-kira Jae bicara seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana, kau bisa datang?"

"Yesung sekarang sudah SMA?" Siwon tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Yesung kecil dulu selalu merengek dan bergelanyut manja padanya. "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Seperti apa Yesung remaja itu?"

Yunho ikut tersenyum mendengar Siwon bicara, "Tentu saja perpaduan antara aku dan Jaejoong. Wajahnya lebih mirip ibunya. Dia cantik. Tapi sifatnya sepertinya lebih mirip aku. Dia berkemauan keras dan sulit dijatuhkan. Yesung remaja itu anak yang sangat manis tapi juga kuat."

"Mendengar itu aku jadi merindukannya," ujar Siwon.

"Karena itu datanglah untuk makan malam. Yesung pasti sangat senang Siwon ahjussi-nya datang malam ini. Sudah lama sekali kan? Beberapa tahun terakhir ini kau selalu menolak undangan makan malam dari kami. Setidaknya untuk hari ini datanglah demi Yesung."

"Untuk hari ini sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ya?" Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Katakan pada Jae aku akan datang dan membawa hadiah untuk Yesung."

"Bagus!" seru Yunho senang setelah mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Hampir jam 10, sebentar lagi pasti Tuan Shin datang. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku lalu menelpon istriku tersayang." Yunho beranjak dari kursinya dan bermaksud pergi.

"Ah Siwon, jangan lupa cuci wajahmu. Kau terlihat berantakan," tambah Yunho, dan Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Siwon terduduk di kursinya dengan pikiran yang berkelana ke masa saat Yesung masih setinggi pinggangnya. Usianya 6 tahun sepertinya. Dia bergelanyut di kakinya dan menangis dengan keras. Yesung tidak mengijinkannya untuk pulang. Siwon tersenyum mengingatnya.

Biasanya Siwon tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil. Tapi Yesung berbeda. Mungkin karena Siwon sudah berada disana sejak Yesung dilahirkan di dunia ini. Seperti halnya Yunho dan Jaejoong, Siwon juga ikut mendengar tangisan pertama Yesung. Dia melihat Yesung semakin bertumbuh besar dan menggemaskan dari hari ke hari.

Rasanya sangat sulit untuk menjauh dari anak itu. Semakin hari Siwon semakin takut dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Yesung. Siwon terlalu menyayanginya. Sampai ke tingkatan yang tidak seharusnya dia rasa. Mungkin seperti ayah ke anaknya? tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu berbeda. Karena Siwon tahu, Yesung bukan darah dagingnya. Jadi meskipun Siwon sangat menyayanginya, itu bukan seperti ikatan ayah dan anak.

Yesung hampir setinggi dadanya, mungkin saat itu usianya 11 tahun. Mereka pergi berdua ke pekan raya. Bermain, makan permen kapas bersama, bersenang-senang. Saat itu Yesung menarik bajunya dari belakang dan berkata "Siwonnie-". Yesung terbiasa memanggilnya begitu, tanpa embel-embel 'ahjussi' atau panggilan hormat yang lain, entah sejak kapan ia memulainya.

"-kau nanti akan menikahiku kan?" sambungnya.

Siwon terkejut. Sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya Yesung mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sejak dia mengerti kata 'menikah', dia selalu berkata ketika besar nanti dia akan menikahi Siwonnie. Tapi malam itu di pekan raya, itu pertama kalinya Siwon melihat wajah Yesung seserius itu.

Di matanya Siwon melihat berbagai macam hal. Harapan, cinta, bahkan rasa takut akan penolakan.

Itu membuatnya takut. Dan Siwon semakin bertambah takut setelah apa yang ia sendiri lakukan. Dia mencondongkan badan kearah Yesung dan menyentuh bibir kecil itu dengan bibirnya. "Mian Yesungie, aku tidak bisa," bisiknya setelah itu.

Yesung melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia terlihat begitu hancur saat itu. Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ia mendorong Siwon dan berlari pergi. Siwon yakin Yesung menangis saat itu.

Sejak hari itu Siwon menghindari Keluarga Jung. Lebih tepatnya, ia menghindari Yesung. Setiap kali Yunho atau Jaejoong menelponnya dan mengundangnya makan malam, ia selalu menolak. Hari ini akan jadi pertama kalinya setelah hampir 4 tahun berlalu.

Pertama kalinya ia akan menghadapi Yesung setelah dengan kejam ia menolaknya dengan cara seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun, bagi Yesung dia pasti hanya cinta masa kecil kan? Setelah hampir 4 tahun, pasti semuanya berubah. Yesung kembali akan menganggapnya sebagai Siwon ahjussi, paman kesayangannya, bukan pria yang ingin ia nikahi ketika ia dewasa nanti.

Siwon menghela napas. Semoga malam ini akan berlalu dengan mudah.

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..


	2. Chapter 1

**From That Moment**

 **Chapter 1**

 **YeWon fanfiction by r3diavolo89**

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Other pairing:** YunJae (GS for Jae)

 **Warning:** 20 years old gap for Siwon and Yesung

 **Note:** Disini Yunho lebih tua 1 tahun dari Jaejoong. Mereka menikah setelah Jae lulus SMA (Yunho kuliah Hukum dan masuk semester 3 waktu itu). Dan waktu punya anak Yesung usia Yunho saat itu sekitar 20 tahun, beranjak 21. Sekarang Yesung usia 15 tahun, jadi sekarang Yunho usianya berapa hayo? XD ... Sedang untuk Yunho-Siwon, mereka itu teman dekat dari SMA. Mereka juga kuliah di universitas dan jurusan yang sama. Tapi agak berbeda dari Yunho yang suka 'terikat' dan sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya di usia muda, Siwon lebih banyak main-main dan belum pernah benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta.

Itu penjelasan singkat ya, soalnya ada beberapa yang nanya usia Yunho.

..

..

..

"Aku pulang!"

Pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok remaja tanggung dengan seragam musim panas SMP nya.

Hari ini lagi-lagi ia pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Karena sebentar lagi acara kelulusan, Yesung -si remaja- ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sekolahnya. Dia dan beberapa siswa kelas akhir bersikeras ingin terlibat sepenuhnya di acara terakhir mereka nanti sebagai siswa.

Mereka mengulurkan tangan kepada para guru dan siswa junior yang bertanggung jawab untuk acara kelulusan nanti. Karena itu beberapa hari ini ia pulang terlambat.

Si ibu bisa memaklumi itu, anaknya memang selalu terikat secara emosional dengan suatu hal, baik itu kepada seseorang maupun benda tertentu. Jadi tidak masalah membiarkan Yesung pulang terlambat agar ia bisa ikut membantu persiapan acara kelulusan atau sekedar berkumpul dengan guru dan teman-temannya.

"Selamat datang! Umma di dapur, sayang!"

Yesung berlari-lari kecil ke asal suara. "Umma menyiapkan makan malam?" tanyanya. "...eh, sendiri? Dimana bibi Hwang?" imbuhnya setelah mendapati ibunya hanya sendirian berkutat di dapur.

"Tadi siang bibi Hwang mengeluh sakit, jadi umma mengirimnya pulang. Agak menyusahkan sebenarnya tanpa bibi Hwang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Umma tidak bisa kan memaksa orang yang sedang sakit bekerja. Ini gara-gara appa-mu tidak suka makan di luar, jadi umma harus melakukan semuanya sendiri hari ini" Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

Bibi Hwang adalah pembantu di rumah mereka, tapi wanita paruh baya itu tidak tinggal bersama mereka. Ia akan datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga kecuali memasak, karena sang Tuan, Jung Yunho lebih suka jika istrinya sendiri yang menyiapkan makanan untuk keluargannya. Biasanya bibi Hwang akan pulang ke rumahnya saat menjelang sore, kecuali bila Nyonya rumah memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama untuk membantunya mengurus beberapa hal.

Hari ini seharusnya bibi Hwang membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk merayakan lolosnya Yesung di ujian masuk sekolah favorit, Moonshae.

"Tau begitu aku tadi pulang lebih awal kan, jadi aku bisa membantu umma,"

Jaejoong terkikik geli, tanpa melihat pun ia tau putra semata wayangnya sekarang ini pasti sedang memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Itu kebiasaan Yesung dari kecil, dia sangat pintar melakukan aegyo. Dan favoritnya adalah memajukan bibirnya kedepan saat sedang kesal atau merasa bersalah.

"Kau masih bisa membantu umma kalau mau. Umma masih belum selesai kok. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya Yesungie mandi dulu ya?"

"Ah, baiklah! Tunggu Yesungie umma, aku akan mandi dengan cepat!" serunya senang, ia segera melesat lari dengan cepat ke lantai atas.

"Jangan berlari Yesung, nanti kau jatuh!" peringat Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan tersandung kakiku sendiri!"

Baru saja ia mendengar Yesung berteriak seperti itu, detik berikutnya giliran suara gedebug cukup keras yang terdengar.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma!" teriakan Yesung terdengar lagi.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya, "Anak itu, sudah 15 tahun tapi tetap saja seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar membuat orang khawatir."

Selang beberapa saat, Yesung kembali masuk dapur dengan kaos dan celana selututnya. Dia terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu umma?" tanyanya ceria.

"Pakai celemekmu dulu, sayang. Jangan sampai bajumu kotor." Perintah sang ibu.

Yesung menurut dan memakai celemek pink ibunya. Ada gambar _teddy bear_ warna putih di bagian depannya, Yesung terkikik karena merasa lucu.

"Hari ini kau terlihat bahagia sekali." Ibunya ikut tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan sudip di depan mukanya. "Tolong bantu umma menggoreng ikan ya?"

Wajah Yesung mendadak berubah, ia melihat ke arah ibunya dengan horor. "Umma serius memintaku menggoreng ikan?" Yesung lumayan suka dengan kegiatan memasak, tapi ketika ia mendengar kata 'menggoreng ikan', yang ada di pikirannya adalah minyak yang meletup-letup dan mata ikan yang menatap kearahnya seolah-olah mengejek dengan kata-kata seperti 'kau tidak akan bisa menanganiku'.

Padahal ikan itu sudah mati, tapi tetap saja dia sulit ditangani seperti saat masih hidup (Yesung tidak pernah berhasil menangkap ikan di kolam rumahnya sejak ia masih kecil, jadi dia sedikit sensitif jika menyangkut tentang ikan).

Dan lagi, terakhir kali Yesung menggoreng ikan, lehernya terkena minyak panas yang meletus, dan menyebabkan kulitnya melepuh.

"Umma, yang lain saja ya?" pintanya memelas.

"Tapi semuanya sudah hampir beres, sayang. Cuma tinggal ikan ini yang belum digoreng," jelas Jae.

Yesung memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau ini!" Jae menyentil kening Yesung pelan dan tertawa. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kau bantu umma menyiapkan meja makan saja. Tolong lap dan tata makanan yang sudah siap ya?"

"Baiklah!" Yesung mengangguk-angguk antusias, segera ia mengambil kain bersih dan menuju ruang makan dengan sedikit tertatih.

"Tunggu Yesungie, apa kakimu sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit lebam di lutut. Tidak perlu khawatir, umma."

Jae menghela napas, "Entah kapan umma bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu. Lain kali tolong lebih hati-hati, Yesungie."

"Umma tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Selamanya aku akan menjadi bayi umma, jadi umma akan selalu mengkhawatirkanku." Yesung berbalik arah dan justru memeluk ibunya dari belakang. "Tenang saja, aku akan lebih hati-hati lain kali, hehehe.."

Setelah melepas pelukannya, memberi ciuman di pipi untuk ibunya dan mengucapkan 'saranghae, umma', Yesung pergi ke ruang makan untuk melakukan tugas yang diberikan ibunya. Meninggalkan Jae yang menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah manja anak tunggalnya.

Selesai mengelap meja, Yesung kembali ke dapur untuk membawa makanan yang sudah siap untuk disajikan ke meja makan. Ummanya sendiri masih sibuk 'bertarung' dengan ikan di penggorengan.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi saat Yesung sedang berjalan dari dapur ke ruang makan sambil membawa 2 piring masakan di tangannya. "Ah, biar aku yang buka, sepertinya itu dia!" ujarnya senang.

Dengan terburu-buru Yesung meletakkan piring dan berlari ke arah pintu depan. Tapi sebelum ia membukakan pintu, pintu depan sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tamu kurang ajar, Yesung ingin meneriakinya seperti itu. Tapi setelah melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Appa? Kenapa membunyikan bel segala?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah Yesungie. Maaf maaf, dia memang jahil. Sudah setua itu masih tetap saja suka bermain-main."

"Dia?" Yesung mengernyit bingung dengan kata-kata sang ayah. Siapa 'dia' itu?

Rasa bingung Yesung tidak bertahan lama, karena setelah itu dia mengerti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud ayahnya itu.

Dia berdiri di belakang ayahnya.

Choi Siwon.

Sahabat ayahnya. Objek dari rasa sukanya sedari kecil. Cinta masa lalunya. Orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan pedihnya penolakan.

4 tahun dan dia baru menampakkan diri lagi?

"Hai Yesungie-" Sapanya sedikit kikuk.

Yesung bersedekap dan menatap Siwon tajam, "Siwonnie membawa hadiah untukku kan?"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia mengayun-ayunkan sebuah _paper bag_ kecil di tangan kanannya. "Aku membelikanmu sesuatu. Selamat ya karena berhasil masuk SMA Moonshae."

Yesung berjalan maju dan segera menyambar hadiahnya. Dia tersenyum kekanak-kanakan ke arah Siwon. Lalu mendekat kearah ayahnya dan mencium pipinya, "Selamat datang appa."

Setelahnya ia berbalik, kembali ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh 2 namja dewasa yang baru saja datang itu. "Aku sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Sebentar lagi selesai, sebelum itu silahkan appa dan Siwonnie menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah dulu."

"Tunggu Yesung kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Yunho mengernyit melihat Yesung sedikit tertatih saat berjalan.

Yesung menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya "Umm, itu appa... aku terjatuh saat berlari naik tangga tadi," ujarnya sedikit malu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Jatuh lagi?" Yunho langsung terlihat panik mendengarnya, ia meraih tubuh Yesung dan memeriksa apa terdapat luka permanen di tubuh anak kesayangannya. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Appa, aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga dan sedikit lebam bukan mau melahirkan. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit."

"Hahahaha..."

"Yak, jangan tertawa Siwonnie!"/"Diam kau Siwon!" Ayah dan anak itu berteriak bersamaan.

Siwon benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, tapi Yesung tetap saja Yesung. Sangat mudah untuk bisa tertawa saat bersamanya. Dan Yunho, kekhawatirannya menjadikan keadaan lebih menarik.

Awalnya Siwon pikir pertemuan mereka akan sangat aneh dan penuh dengan kecanggungan, terutama setelah apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali mereka bersama 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi saat berhadapan langsung dengan Yesung, semua kekhawatirannya menghilang. Sepertinya Yesung sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Maaf..." ucapnya, menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. "Yesungie sedikit bertambah besar ya sekarang," ia usap-usap kepala Yesung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat Yesung kecil dulu. "Dan kau terlihat manis sekali memakai celemek seperti itu!"

"Sudah, jangan ganggu anakku!" Yunho menyeret pergi Siwon kearah ruang tengah. "Yesung selesaikan saja tugasmu membantu umma, aku akan menanggani orang ini!" Mereka meninggalkan Yesung dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

..

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal, Siwon" Jaejoong menampakkan diri di ruang tengah setelah selesai memasak.

Siwon yang sebelumnya sibuk melihat-lihat album foto Yesung saat SMP seorang diri mendongakkan kepala, "Hai Jae." Dia segera berdiri, "Aku senang Yesung tumbuh dengan baik."

"Kau ini. Apa perlu waktu selama ini untuk mengunjungi rumah temanmu sendiri? Dan kau bilang menganggap kami sebagai keluarga?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat sibuk Jae-"

"Sibuk apa? Mencari pacar? Kalau begitu seharusnya sekarang ini kau sudah menikah kan?"

"Habis... tidak ada yang secantik Kim Jaejoong, jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta" Siwon merangkul bahu Jae dari samping dan berjalan bersamanya kearah ruang makan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menikahiku, Jae?"

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau Yunho membunuhmu," tanggap Jaejoong sok serius.

"Dasar gila! Kau masih saja suka bercanda seperti itu. Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu merayu istriku?!" Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah ada di belakangnya, melepaskan paksa lengan Siwon dari bahu Jaejoong.

Siwon tertawa melihat Yunho, dengan sengaja ia kembali merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menariknya dari belakang, kali ini dengan lengannya seakan-akan ingin mencekiknya. "Lepaskan istriku, Choi Siwon!"

Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga membuat Siwon menjauhi keluarganya selama 4 tahun ini. Tapi hari ini dia benar-benar senang karena akhirnya Siwon bersedia kembali datang ke rumah mereka.

Melihat tingkah kekanakan suami dan sahabatnya itu seperti membangkitkan kenangan masa muda mereka. Yunho dan Siwon selalu saja seperti ini, begitu lepas dan sangat dekat. Jaejoong melihat mereka sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kalian sedang main gulat ya?" Jaejoong berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Yesung. Seorang namja seumuran dengan Yesung tapi sedikit lebih tinggi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh tamu yang lain sudah datang." Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yesung dan namja itu. Namja yang berdiri di belakang Yesung menunduk memberi hormat melihat Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam. Maaf datang terlambat," katanya sopan.

Jaejoong menghampiri mereka, "Ah, kau membawakan hadiah untuk Yesungie ya, Kibummie?" tanyanya saat melihat _teddy bear_ besar berwarna putih di pelukan Yesung.

"Yesung bilang dia ingin _teddy bear_ yang besar berwarna putih. Jadi aku membawakannya sebagai hadiah," namja bernama Kibum itu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baik sekali. Terima kasih."

"Aku merasa senang saat Yesung senang, umma. Jadi tidak masalah," ucap Kibum.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai makan malamnya sekarang. Ayo, kalian abaikan saja 2 orang tua itu..." Jaejoong menggiring kedua remaja itu kearah ruang makan.

Siwon yang sedikit heran dengan tamu barusan menghentikan acara gulatnya dengan Yunho. "Siapa anak itu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu Kibum. Pacar Yesung." Yunho merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut karena bergelut dengan Siwon barusan.

Dia sedikit malu mengetahui Kibum harus melihat tingkah kekanakannya barusan.

"Ayo kita makan, Siwon" ajak Yunho.

"Pacar?" Siwon berkata lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

..

..

..

Makan malam selesai satu jam yang lalu. Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercengkrama. Kibum anak yang cerdas dan menyenangkan. Dia tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia sangat sopan dan tau bagaimana cara untuk membuat obrolan menjadi menarik. Dia mampu menimpali percakaan di saat yang benar-benar tepat.

Tapi Siwon terus terang tidak begitu suka dengan anak itu. Saat ia melhat kearah Yesung, seakan-akan tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Lain saat ia melihat kearah Siwon, anak itu seperti sedang mengejeknya. Benar-benar membuat sakit mata. Siwon heran bagaimana bisa Yunho dan Jaejoong mengijinkan Yesung berpacaran dengan anak ingusan macam itu.

Malam ini Jaejoong memaksanya untuk menginap karena sudah terlalu lama Siwon tidak datang ke rumah mereka. Setelah Kibum pulang, Jae memaksa suaminya untuk membantunya menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Siwon.

Siwon merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil rokok dan pematiknya. Ia berjalan keluar menuju teras halaman belakang.

Rumah Yunho tidak terlalu besar, tapi ini benar-benar nyaman. Terutama halaman belakangnya. Sebuah kolam ikan buatan yang lumayan luas ada disana, ada teras besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang menghubungkan pintu belakang langsung dengan kolam itu. Dulu, biasanya setelah makan malam mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di teras itu untuk minum teh atau coklat panas (atau minum bir saat dia hanya bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong), sambil mengobrol dan melihat bintang di langit malam.

Siwon menghisap rokoknya dan mendongak kearah langit. Bintang-bintang terlihat sangat terang di musim panas.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Siwon mendengar suara Yesung dari arah belakang. Segera ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Yesungie-" sapanya. "Kau mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi dulu aku memang perokok aktif. Saat kau masuk SD entah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku memulainya lagi."

"Kalau sudah berhenti kenapa harus dimulai lagi? Apa Siwonnie memang tipe orang yang seperti itu? Hari ini juga, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk datang setelah sekian lama. Apa rasa bersalahmu sudah hilang?" Sedikit terkejut, Siwon menoleh, matanya beradu dengan mata Yesung.

Siwon menatap kearah lain, mencoba bersikap normal dengan menghisap rokok di bibirnya.

"Aku pikir kau juga sudah melupakannya."

"Tidak mau bertanya apa yang terjadi setelah aku lari sambil menangis malam itu?" Siwon ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya lebih baik kalau dia tidak tau.

Tapi Yesung memilih untuk tetap mengatakannya, meskipun Siwon tidak ingin mendengar, ia tetap ingin mengatakannya. "Aku tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Kalau Appa atau umma melihatku menangis seperti itu, mereka pasti khawatir. Aku tidak bisa kan membiarkan orangtuaku tau kalau anak kesayangan mereka baru saja ditolak oleh sahabat mereka dengan cara yang kejam. Jadi aku berlari dengan kencang tanpa arah yang jelas. Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di tepi sungai. Aku menangis dengan keras dan sangat lama disana."

Ini pertama kalinya Siwon mendengar itu, mungkin seharusnya malam itu ia mengejar Yesung, meminta maaf dan menenangkannya.

"Terdengar menyedihkan ya? Menangis seperti yeoja karena ditolak orang yang disukai."

"Yesungie, kau masih kecil. Aku harus menolakmu-"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menciumku?" Pertanyaan Yesung terdengar menusuk. Bahkan sampai sekarang Siwon sendiri tidak tau kenapa saat itu dia mencium bibir Yesung. Seharusnya cukup menolaknya saja, kenapa dia harus sekejam itu. Memberi harapan pada seorang anak kecil lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja.

"Bukankah aku terbiasa menciummu?" Siwon justru balik bertanya.

"Di bibir lalu melumatnya pelan?"

Siwon terdiam. Tidak, itu pertama kalinya Siwon mencium Yesung seperti itu. Ternyata memang sangat sulit berhadapan lagi dengan Yesung. Padahal dia tadi bersikap biasa saja dan terlihat sangat manis. Tapi ternyata dia masih menyimpan kenangan malam itu.

"Kau sudah punya Kibum sekarang. Lebih baik lupakan saja kan?"

"Tadinya aku juga ingin seperti itu. Karena itu lebih baik kalau Siwonnie tidak datang kan? Kalau kau ada disini lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sedari tadi mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Tapi tetap saja rasanya masih sangat sakit. Kau membuat semuanya menjadi sangat sulit!" Yesung menunggu Siwon mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Siwon tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan.

Yesung kecewa melihat sikap Siwon seperti ini, jadi ia berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah, "Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku ahjussi?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar, mungkin ia menahan tangis.

Siwon menghela napas setelah Yesung tak terlihat lagi. Ia menunduk lalu mengusap kepalanya frustasi, "Kesalahan macam apa yang sudah aku perbuat ini?"

..

..

..

 **T B C**

..

..

..

Unedited, sorry kalau ada typo XD

 **Big Thanks To :**

rikarika – xyluv – Jy – kim rose – cloudssatya – Mitha3424 – Arum – ajib4ff – CloudYesungie – Julia – lin24 – Sukayesunguke – turtle choi – Jeremy kim84 – LittleClouds – Dara – Arika907 – magbe3 – AuraKim – – Cha2LoveKorean – Just104 – olla – evandini23 – anggitaclouds24 – xnapoenya – deraelf – Kyutiesung – All the guests, viewers, followers and everyone whom marked this story or me as favourite.

Sebenarnya dari awal agak ragu mau nulis lagi atau enggak, dan lagi peminat YeWon sekarang kayaknya udah semakin sedikit. Tapi gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen banget bikin sesuatu, jadi meskipun nanti responnya gak sesuai harapan, tangan ini tiba-tiba kayak ngetik prolog sendiri XD

I really appreciate it, for everyone to ever show me some loves with leaving such a sweet comments. Terima kasih untuk support-nya ya, padahal sebagian besar pasti udah tau kalo author yang satu ini terkenal males dan lemot update. I'd try to do my best to complete this one for you guys ^^ lagipula aku punya tukang tagih yang hobi bgt neror lewat bbm, mau dicuekin juga gimana -,

Makasih buat magbe3 aka lala atas terornya dan Julia yang udah ngingetin juga. Love you deks! *kisseu* btw, xnapoenya aku inget kamu kok saeng, memet kan? Haiiiii

 **Last...**

 **Happy YeWonday, fellas~**

 **October 4th**

may Siwon and Yesung always be lovin' each other til then.

Doesn't matter what people say, our YeWon always showers us their sweetness, rite? Though not everyone see it (or they just ignore and deny it), but please be happy, they're trully real for something. Friendship, brotherhood or even romance, YeWon is just too real.

..

..

Oh ya, selamat juga buat YunJae shipper. Akhirnya Bapak-Emak reunian lagi setelah sekian lama. WaMil benar-benar bermanfaat untuk hidup para shippers.. Hidup WaMil! Hidup YunJae!

Hidup YeWon!


End file.
